I Miss You
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: Three years ago, Mathias disappeared on Christmas Eve - leaving Lukas and his friends behind. Every year, Lukas hopes that the Dane will come back. Three years ago, Mathias was taken. Every year, Mathias wishes that one day he will be able to come back. DenNor. Now a six-shot.
1. Lukas

**_Two years ago - Christmas Eve_**

* * *

"Lukas?" Emil pushed the door open slightly, only to sigh when he spotted the figure on the couch. "There you are. Tino and Berwald are looking for you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? What..." Emil entered the room, set on questioning his brother's behaviour until an understanding expression crossed his face. "...Wait. This is about that again, isn't it?"

The silence gave him his answer.

"Lukas, are you still hung over that? That was last Christmas! We..." Emil glanced away, "...we have to move on."

"He had a reason to leave, and I just want to know what," Lukas sighed, sinking back further into the couch.

Emil had no response to that. He stared at his brother for a moment, before turning away to leave. "...The others are baking right now. Join if you feel up to it."

He only received a half-hearted murmur in reply. Emil shook his head, and left. He was worried about Lukas's behaviour, but he couldn't let the others know. The Norwegian hadn't been the same since Mathias had disappeared on Christmas Eve the previous year.

"Mathias..." Emil mumbled as if that Dane was directly in front of him. "...If only you could see just how Lukas is acting because of you..."

He received no answer, of course, and he slumped his shoulders and made his way towards the kitchen where Tino and Berwald were busy baking. He didn't catch sight of Lukas's stare as the Icelander strolled past the slightly-opened door.

The Norwegian sighed out of his nose, and stood as he walked over to the window. There was snow outside, and his eyes became clouded when his mind automatically spawned the thought of Mathias bursting into the room and challenging him to a snowball fight. In all the years he had been alive, he'd never thought that it would be now that he would accept.

"Mathias..." he murmured, placing a hand on the freezing cold glass.

"Lukas!" Tino smiled as he stuck his head into the room abruptly.

Said Norwegian jumped back from the window in shock to stare at the Finn. Tino took no notice, though, and grinned.

"We could use some extra help in the kitchen with the gingerbread!" the Finn tugged at him, the smile still plastered onto his face (but they both clearly knew that Tino knew exactly how Lukas was feeling).

He sighed in defeat and stood. "...Fine. But not for long. I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay!" Tino laughed, happy with his response, before he left the room and skipped towards the kitchen.

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to the window. A small part of him hoped that maybe he would catch a glimpse of Mathias bounding up the garden path, but there was nothing.

His hand clenched as he grabbed the door, and his knuckles whitened. He needed to face the facts and realise that it was unlikely that he'd ever cross paths with the Dane again. The Norwegian was about to leave the room before he paused. Taking one last glance at the winter wonderland outside, his shoulders slouched.

"...Jeg savner deg, Mathias*."

And with his words hanging heavily in the air behind him, Lukas left the room - shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

*"I miss you, Mathias." - Norwegian


	2. Lukas (2)

**One** **year** **ago - ****Christmas Eve**

* * *

Wrapping his scarf more tightly around his neck, Lukas trudged down the empty street. It was late in the evening, and the sky was almost pitch black. There was a little snow that floated down, but not enough to impair the Norwegian's vision. It was quiet, and Lukas had an odd sense of...loneliness.

Earlier in the day, Tino had asked him and Emil to go to the store to get things for Christmas Lunch tomorrow. He and Emil had gone, but then Emil had decided to go home a different way. That was because they had run into a friend of Emil's at the store: Leon. Lukas had never been fond of Leon, but Emil trusted him and he had nothing to do but go along with it (otherwise Emil would probably ignore him for weeks).

He turned a corner sharply, making his way down the street where Tino and Berwald would be. He momentarily realised that he was on the completely wrong side of the road, and sighed as he crossed the road.

He didn't notice the blinding white lights before the horn of a car.

He spun on his heel, but found he could not move out of the way. Was this really the way he would go? And on Christmas Eve of all days?

"Look out!"

A loud holler brought him to his senses, and he yelped in surprise when he was violently shoved aside - out of the way of the speeding car. There was a screech of tyres, and the Norwegian stared at the car continued down the street and turned left. Inconsiderate bastard.

A hand was dropped in his line of vision, and he grasped it as he was hauled to his feet by his saviour.

"...Thank you," he murmured.

"Nej, it's fine," the stranger grinned at him. "...Say, haven't I seen you before? You're...Lukas Bondevik, right?"

Lukas glanced away when he recognised the nationality of the stranger. "...Ja, I am. Why?"

"Don't you recognise me? It's me!" the stranger laughed at him, and Lukas instantly remembered the pale brown-blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Mikkel Densen! The guy you met in Tórshavn?"

"...Mikkel?" Lukas could clearly remember the time he went to the Faroe Islands, and had met a bright, happy young man (who reminded him of Mathias, which hurt a lot to notice).

"Ja, it's me!" Mikkel smiled, before his expression became confused. "Wait, where's...?"

Lukas noticed the question an interrupted. "He's...uh...he's been missing for two years now."

"Missing?" Mikkel sounded surprised, before he turned away guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't realise-"

"It's fine," the Norwegian cut in. "Just...avoid talking about it."

Mikkel regarded him with an unsure stare, but shrugged his shoulders and his smile took over again. "Okay. So, how've you been-?"

"Mikkel!"

At the call, the dirty-blonde turned and sighed. "One minute!"

"Nei, I'm just wasting your time," Lukas shook his head. "You can go."

"...Just don't go running into the road again, ja?" Mikkel joked half-heartedly and waved as he walked in the opposite direction. "See you, Lukas."

"You too, Mikkel," Lukas smiled back, though it was forced.

His arm dropped limply to his side when Mikkel turned a corner and went out of sight. The ache of loneliness returned, and he spun on his heel and continued his trek towards the house. He tightened his scarf again, and exhaled softly.

"...Jeg savner dig..." he murmured, but he knew fully well that no one was likely to be around to hear it.

Reaching his destination, he didn't hesitate to open the door and slip inside. Though, if he had stayed outside for a moment longer - he would have heard a reply.

"...Jeg ved*."

* * *

*"I know." - Danish

**NOTE: MIKKEL IS A ROUGH START TO MY FIRST, NEW OC: FAROE ISLANDS. HIS OVERALL DESIGN IS NOT COMPLETE, SO THIS IS JUST A START TO HIM. THE NAME IS ALSO NOT EXACT, AS IT COULD CHANGE.**


	3. Lukas (3)

_**Merry Christmas, guys!**_

* * *

**Present Day - Christmas Day**

* * *

"Tino, please stop," Emil whined as he rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. "I just woke up..."

"It's Christmas!" Tino replied, grinning like a cat.

Lukas laughed softly at his brother's disgruntled expression, and followed the other three into the living room, where the presents had been haphazardly placed under the tree.

"I'm so excited!" Tino sang, jumping up and down on the couch, causing Emil to roll his eyes.

"Just get this over and done with so I can go back to bed."

"Okay!" Tino smiled as he leapt towards the tree. "The first gift is to-"

The sharp, shrill ring of the doorbell made him stop. The Finn looked back in confusion, but Berwald stood instead.

"...I'll get it."

Lukas sighed and rested his head on his hand, and watched silently as Tino passed a gift to Emil (who had amusingly brightened at the thought of presents). The Icelander was just thanking the Finn before a loud curse in Swedish echoed throughout the house.

Tino glanced over at the door. "Berwald?"

The Swede strolled into the room, but Lukas could see that his walk was weakening. Berwald leant himself against the wall and shot Lukas a look that the Norwegian couldn't quite identify. He opened his mouth to question Berwald's strange behaviour before something, or rather someone followed the Swede in.

Lukas's throat went dry and he jumped to his feet. The sunshine gold hair was matted with dirt and the face was covered in drying blood, but he could clearly recognise the vibrant, sapphire eyes.

His eyes became clouded, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god..."

The person tilted their head at him for a moment, before a sheepish grin crossed their face. A hand consoled the back of their neck, and the blue eyes darted to the side for a moment.

"Is that...?" Emil murmured.

There was no sound but the quiet breathing of the four. The blonde at the door was breathing rather heavily, but Lukas could not bring himself to move. Tears began to make their way down his cheek.

"Hej, Lukas," the blonde greeted. "Long time no see."

That snapped him out of his stupor, and the Norwegian didn't hesitate to launch himself at the blonde at the door. Their arm wrapped themselves around his body, and he realised just how much he had missed this feeling.

"...Merry Christmas."

He looked up at them in surprise. "What...?"

"And for the record," they smiled down at him, "...I missed you too."

A rare smile made its way onto Lukas's face, but he couldn't care less - because now he had gotten his Christmas wish that he had wanted for the past three years.

"...Jeg elsker dig."

And Lukas knew without a doubt that this was real, and not just some sick dream. He was wide awake and this was reality.

After three years of waiting, Mathias had come home.


	4. Mathias

**So...I'm continuing this. I decided against creating a separate fanfic altogether, and to transform this one into a six-shot (is that even the correct word?). That's why the title has been changed to English - considering the fact that the words are said in both Danish and Norwegian. I'll try to finish this one so I can get on with "Disadvantage" and "Rainbow", but the updates may be a bit slow because I'm trying to finish off "Rainbow" at the same time... Oh well.**

* * *

_**3 YEARS AGO**_

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy, leaving only the dim streetlights to light the way. Mathias walked on, two plastic bags in his possession. He was excited, as he had already planned on surprising Lukas. Maybe he would finally get the guts to confess what he had been feeling for years. He was nervous of what the Norwegian's reaction would be to his confession; would Lukas reject his love, or would he feel the same way?

"You need help?"

The Dane, being the outgoing and loud man he was, sent the stranger a grin before replying: "No, I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"I think I could help."

"I don't need any help," Mathias repeated, increasing his pace and slightly panicking when the stranger's did the same.

"That wasn't a suggestion," a strong hand grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me."

"No!" Mathias ripped his arm from the other person's grasp, the bags falling to the ground and he winced as he heard something crack.

"Do it. Now."

"What-" Mathias turned, only to catch a glimpse of someone else raising an object – which was then swung with extreme precision at his head.

The object met the side of his head with a sickening crack. The force pushed the Dane to the ground, and he groaned in pain and resisted weakly as he was again apprehended. There was another sharp pain that slammed into his head, and everything went dark.

_Lukas…_

* * *

_**2 YEARS AGO**_

* * *

He struggled to heave himself to his feet, and gasped as a short stab of agony rushed up his back when he finally managed it. It was Christmas, and right now Mathias wanted nothing more than to be back home. He had no idea where he was – the only thing he had seen the past year was this room – and it was driving him insane.

"Hey."

He glared at the man who strolled through the door, acting like he owned the place.

"What?" He couldn't hide the venomous tone. How dare this man take him from his home? From those he called family?

The man regarded him with an intense stare, before tightly grasping his arm and tugging him from the room. Mathias hissed at the ache of his arm, but blinked in surprise as he was shoved out of a door. The first thing he saw was light, before he found himself falling face-first in snow. He pushed himself up, coughing, before turning his head to give the man a confused look.

"Fresh air."

So they were trying their best to keep him sane.

He turned back to the snow-covered ground before him. There was a pang in his chest as he had the sudden urge to build a snowman…or participate in a snowball fight. Tino would gladly join in with either activity, most likely dragging Berwald along with him, and somehow Lukas and Emil would join as well. Then Emil would get bored and go back inside, and Lukas would sit on the side with a hot drink along with Berwald – leaving him Tino in an intense snowball fight.

The thought almost broke him.

He let out a choked sob, before he felt the back of his shirt being tugged up – and he was forced to his feet. The Dane was shoved back through the door, and back into the room he so badly hated. The door was swiftly shut behind him, followed by the click of the lock.

Mathias stumbled over to the wall, and fell – ungracefully – to the floor. A few more sobs escaped him before he curled himself up into a ball in order to muffle the pitiful sounds.

"Jeg savner dig," he said softly. "Oh _god_, jeg savner dig."

But there was no one to hear his cries.


	5. Mathias (2)

_**1 YEAR AGO**_

* * *

It had taken two years of pleading for them to do this.

Every day he had begged them to let him go home – not to escape, but to see how his friends were – but they always refused and he was locked away and left alone for the rest of the day. But now, he was finally _walking outside _and though he wasn't, he felt _free_. He knew that they were following behind him, but he only looked as the streets passed by and he got _closer _and _closer _to the street where the others were-

"That's far enough."

He was stopped abruptly on the corner. He sighed in annoyance, but shuffled to lean against the wall as he stared at the house he once called home. Something moved, and he barely choked back a sob when he saw _Tino _walk past the window and he could almost remember the Finn's warm voice and cheerful personality and-

There were footsteps.

Mathias froze, his eyes snapping to the opposite end of the street, and he felt his knees weaken. He gripped the wall and before he could compose himself, there were tears streaming down his face.

Lukas. It was Lukas.

The Norwegian was wearing his usual grumpy expression, and Mathias smiled bitterly at how much he missed that face – even when said grumpy expression was directed at him. Lukas was trudging down the street with bags in his hands – hitting the Dane with a strange sense of déjà vu – and Mathias saw him curse under his breath and make his way to cross the road.

He saw the headlights.

A hand grasped his arm tightly, making sure he didn't move any further, and he watched as Lukas stopped walking to stare at the oncoming vehicle.

"Look out!"

The voice was followed by a young man sprinting out onto the road to grab Lukas and shove him out of the way. The car sped past, uncaring, and any other day Mathias would swear and probably throw _something _at the asshole driving – but he was focussed on the man who suddenly looked extremely familiar-

"Mikkel!"

There was another voice from down the street, and Mathias gasped. How could he forget Mikkel? The blond-brunet had been the man he and Lukas had met when going to the Faroe Islands. Mikkel Densen (that _was _his surname, right?) had reminded Mathias of himself, and that was something Mathias didn't think often. He liked to think he was unique.

"One minute!"

There was a quiet conversation between Mikkel and Lukas, and Mathias watched as the Faroese man smiled and waved at Lukas as he began to make his way back to whoever was waiting for him at the end of the street. The Dane watched as Lukas spun on his heel to continue walking with his bags (tightening his scarf when the air grew colder).

The Norwegian opened the door to the house (without great difficulty) and dropped the bags just inside. Lukas put one foot into the house before turning to stare in Mathias's direction. The Dane held his breath as Lukas sighed and looked down the street in the direction which Mikkel had disappeared.

"Jeg savner deg," Lukas spoke aloud, and Mathias – though his Norwegian wasn't the best – understood.

He watched, as Lukas shut the door, in amazement that _Lukas _of all people would…would still remember him. It wasn't every day that Lukas was so outward with his emotions, and Mathias unconsciously began to shake.

There was a sharp tug on his arm, and he knew it was time to go. He was pulled away from the house he once called home, but his eyes wouldn't leave it. He could only stare at the building that held all those he held dear.

"Jeg ved," he replied, his eyes darkening as he vowed that one day he would return home.


	6. Mathias (3)

_**PRESENT DAY**_

* * *

He knew he was seriously injured, but he couldn't bring himself to stop walking. After three years of _questioning _and _taunting _and _torture_, he was finally free! He wanted to cry in relief, but he knew he wasn't safe until he got back. He had barely gotten out alive, he noted, and was glad that he didn't run into anyone who would scream at his beaten appearance. His hair was matted with mud and blood, but there were various splatters of the red liquid on his face and clothes – both of which were a mix of his and his tormentors.

He limped down the extremely familiar street. It was almost eight in the morning, but he knew that Tino would be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by this time – especially on Christmas morning. A sharp pain shot up his arm, and he hissed and cradled it in his not-so-injured hand. He stumbled for a few more moments down the street, before stopping outside his home. It felt so strange to call it that, but it was.

He pushed through the gate, and limped towards the front door – where he then panted heavily as he leant against the door. This was it.

He knocked loudly on the door, and he heard muffled voices before hearing heavy footsteps making their way towards him. He could already tell who it was before they even opened the door.

The door clicked and swung open, and Mathias was greeted with the sight of Berwald (who had strangely grown even _taller _in the past three years). The Swede stared at him for a moment, before Berwald registered the sight in front of him and his eyes widened.

"Hej, Ber," he spoke weakly.

Berwald continued to stare at him, before he stumbled backwards and let out a loud, Swedish profanity.

"Nice to see you too," Mathias chuckled.

Mathias expected the Swede to continue staring. He was shocked when Berwald swept forward and enveloped him in a gentle hug. He smiled – knowing it was rare to get a hug, especially from _Berwald _of all people – and hugged back. He felt Berwald shake slightly, before the Swede let him go and motioned for him to follow.

Mathias nodded wordlessly, and trotted after Berwald. He paused when the Swede entered the living room (where everyone else was seated) and watched as he sent an unidentifiable look to someone. Berwald glanced back at him, and Mathias grinned. He slowly made his way into the room, and watched as the other three stared.

Lukas was the first to move; the Norwegian shot to his feet with a surprised expression, to say the least. Mathias shuffled uncomfortably as the Norwegian regarded him with an intense stare, and watched as his eyes widened and a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Oh my god…" The voice was just as he remembered.

Mathias tilted his head at Lukas, before he grinned sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced at the wall that was now _very _interesting.

"Is that…?" Mathias instantly recognised Emil's voice.

A silence fell over the five, and Mathias noted lightly just how laboured his breathing was compared to the others. His eyes returned to Lukas, and he was shocked when he found tears streaming down the other's face.

"Hej, Lukas," he greeted stupidly. "Long time no see."

The only warning he got was a blink from the Norwegian, before Lukas practically _flew _at him and wrapped him into a bone-crushing hug. He hissed quietly at the pain, but decided it was worth it. It had been too long since he had been hugged by Lukas, and he was going to make the most of it.

"Merry Christmas," he continued with an idiotic grin.

Lukas glanced up at him with an expression that could be considered akin to surprise. "What?"

"And for the record," his eyes softened and his smile grew softer, "…I missed you too."

There was a moment of silence, before a never-seen-before, face-splitting smile made its way onto Lukas's face.

Mathias found himself being hugged again. His eyes began to sting and he choked back a sob.

"Jeg elsker dig," he spoke, finally able to say what he had wanted to for the past three years.

Lukas pulled away and stared up at him. The Norwegian muttered a quiet "jeg elsker deg", and Mathias found himself suddenly being embraced by the other three Nordics.

It was too much.

His grip became stronger, and he buried his face in Lukas's hair as he _wailed _and _sobbed _and _realised that this was real_. He was back and everyone was there. His wish had finally come true.

"Let it out," he barely heard Tino, but smiled and continued to cry and scream and revel in the fact that he was safe and warm and missed.

And that finally, after three years of _enduring_ and _wishing_ and _hoping_, he had come home.

* * *

**And so, "I Miss You" finally draws to a close. It was fun writing this, I have to admit. I don't really know why, but I enjoy writing angst and sappy happy endings. And it's DenNor (so that's a plus). It's relieving that I've finally finished this after losing interest, and then gaining interest again, and then moving countries. I'll get to work on "Disadvantage" soon, but I'm planning on finishing "Rainbow" beforehand so that I'm solely focussed on it.**

**But anyway, thanks for sticking with this fanfic! I'll eventually write more DenNor (but I guess you'll have to settle with "Disadvantage" until then). **

**Thanks!**


End file.
